Crumplezone and Ransack across the parrel multiverse
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Turbo is building a army across the parrel multiverse. It's up to Crumplezone and Ransack to stop him or it's game over for them and their multiverse. No flames. I don't own any characters
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo it's me Smokescreen2814 with a story starring**

**Ransack: (Show up with Crumplezone) The terrible twosome!**

**Crumplezone: The masters of disaster!**

**Ransack: Barons of bad!**

**Crumplezone: Dukes of doom!**

**Together: The heroes from Velocitron! *pause* (We're not done)**

**Crumplezone: My name's Crumplezone, and this is my partner...**

**Together: Ransack!**

**Ransack: How's that for an entrance?**

**Vanellope: It stinks.**

**Ransack: screw you it's good, a long with this story based on the video game.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: Family guy back to the multiverse.**

**Ransack: But first**

**Me: I don't own Transformers, Wreck-it Ralph, or any other character in this fanfic. Including some characters from U-Madder.**

**Adorabeezle: Didn't you use the male version of me in one of your stories?**

**Me: Yeah great guy, anyway on with the show.**

Our story begins with Crumplezone and Ransack in their assorted candy home in Sugar Rush playing Family guy back to the multiverse. "Hey CZ you find it kinda weird how we play video games and we live in a video game?" Ransack asked.

"A little bit, but we'll call it inception." Said Crumplezone.

"Good thinking man." Said Ransack and fist bump Crumplezone.

A flash of light blinds the two transformers and Turbo shows up. "Turbo-tastic!" Turbo shouted.

"Turbo." Crumplezone and Ransack cried out.

"But how we killed you!" Said Ransack.

"You only killed in this multiverse you fools." Turbo replied.

"Oh you got yourself a multiverse remote?" Ransack asked.

"Yes but it's different from that family guy, for you see parrel multiverse is like the multiverse we live right now but all the universes are one." Turbo explained.

"I sort of get it." Said Crumplezone. "What do you want?"

"I'm traveling the parrel multiverse building myself an army. Then I will destroy your universe." Said Turbo.

Crumplezone jumps to tackle Turbo but Turbo teleports out of the universe. Crumplezone hits the flat screen they bought. "Aw we just bought that." Said Crumplezone disappointed.

"Don't Crumplezone I have a plan." Said Ransack. He walks up to bust of Vanellope takes the head off and press a button. The wall opens up and reveals a room filled with firearms.

Crumplezone is amazed. "How long did we had this?" Crumplezone asked.

"Stewie helped out with the room and Calhoun supplied the weapons." Ransack answered.

"Sweet I got my gun." Said Crumplezone showing his gun to his best bud.

"Where did you get a gun?" Ransack asked.

Flashback to a Wal mart Crumplezone goes up to a vending machine filled with guns. Crumplezone puts his money in the vending machine and the gun gets stuck. "Son of a!" Crumplezone cried out and hits the vending machine like a angry monkey pounding on the ground. The gun falls to the shot and shoots a cowboy from red dead redkilling him. "Uh-oh." Crumplezone grabs his gun and runs away.

Ransack grabs a multiverse remote. "Stewie gave me a tracking chip in my own multiverse guide that Stewie gave me. So we can track Turbo." Said Ransack grabbing a ray gun.

"Let's get rejected Sesus character." Said Crumplezone. Ransack hits the button and they are teleported and end up in a neighbourhood with weird symbols on the houses. "Where are we?!" Crumplezone asked.

Ransack looks at the remote. "Turbo wasn't here, we need to fix the remote. But it looks like we're in a universe ruled by Greeks." Ransack answered.

"What kind of Greeks the fat hairy in speedos or the guys in the robes?" Crumplezone asked.

"Actually CZ it's frat boys." Said Ransack.

Muscle man along with two other frat boys are on top of the roof. "Nerds!" Muscle man shouted. "Get them!"

"Run!" Ransack reported. Crumplezone and Ransack run to the nerd Fraternity. "We're in the nerd Fraternity. Let's find a smart guy to fix the remote."

Perceptor walks up to Crumplezone and Ransack. "Hey you two would like a pledge to our Fraternity here's a toga and some grease to rub on your face." Said Perceptor.

"Listen we need to fix our remote so we can save our world from Turbo, can you help us?" Crumplezone asked.

"I can do that, but first I need your help fixing our party we need to get rid of the balloons, to get a tap for our keg, frame the jocks so the girls will come to our party and finally speakers for the music." Perceptor explained.

"Sure." Crumplezone replied and shoots the balloons and runs to the jocks' house.

Ransack goes to the military Fraternity and shoots at the troops. "Yoink." Said Ransack grabbing the tab and runs off.

Crumplezone plants the jock jackets next to the sorority girls' float to farm the jocks. "This is gonna be hot." Said Crumplezone he throws a Molotov cocktail at the float and runs away.

Ransack puts the tap on the keg and runs to the house that has loud music. Crumplezone is confused because he doesn't know what to do. "Hey Crumplezone let me help you." Said Ransack disconnecting the speakers.

"Hey let us in you nerds!" Muscle man yelled out he's also with a bunch of jocks.

Crumplezone and Ransack run up to Muscle man get in battle position. "Get ready for a beat down Muscle man." Said Crumplezone.

"Why don't you make us bro." Muscle man replied. "Kill them!"

Muscle man and the other jocks charge at Crumplezone and Ransack. Crumplezone and Ransack take out their guns out and shoot at them. "Well that was easy." Said Ransack.

"No hard feelings right guys?" Muscle man asked in fear.

Ransack kicks Muscle man in the face. "Roadhouse." Said Ransack with a straight face.

"Hey you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Crumplezone asked looking at Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack wedgie Muscle man on a flagpole while Crumplezone and Ransack party after they set up the speakers and Perceptor walks up to the two. "Well I fixed the remote now you can track Turbo even better plus I put a guide to help you." Perceptor explained.

"Hey guys what's up!" Candlehead greeted on the remote.

"Aw I Adorabeezle." Crumplezone complained.

"Come CZ Turbo must have gotten a head start." Said Ransack he presses a button and Crumplezone and Ransack teleport them off of the universe to continue their chase.

"Alright how does this party work?" Perceptor asked and a girl drags him to her.

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Ransack: Not bad what's the next universe we're going to next?**

**Me: I'll figure it out. But in the mean time please review and **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2 king crab

**Crumplezone: Hey Smokey I love this story idea you made for me and Ransack. **

**Me: Yeah it is Crumplezone.**

**Ransack: That's awesome, anyway are gonna doing the same levels as the game?**

**Me: Uh no random universes I made up like this one in this chapter and a universe created by U-Madder. **

**Ransack: The same writer that gave you Adbeezlon for that story?**

**Me: Yeah she's really created and on to the show.**

Crumplezone and Ransack arrived on a beach. "Hey a beach sweet." Said Crumplezone checking out the place. "Maybe Turbo decided to relax or something, where are we little buddy?

"You're gonna laugh at this in this universe Zoidberg's people took over Earth." Ransack answered Crumplezone's question.

"(Laughs) This is funny!" Crumplezone replied.

"But instead of a doctor, he became the ruler of this universe." Said Ransack.

"That's not good, let's boil that king crab." Crumplezone replied pounding his fists.

"That was good line." Said Ransack.

A bunch of Decapodian soldiers show up and aim their weapons at Crumplezone and Ransack. "By the order of Lord Zoidberg, you two are under arrest." Said the captain of the guard.

"What do we do now little buddy." Crumplezone asked.

"The same thing we always do Crumplezone." Ransack answered and he and Crumplezone run away and transform into vehicle mode.

The Decapodian soldiers chase them. "I think this is getting old little buddy!" Said Crumplezone. "I got a idea." Crumplezone turns around and drives backwards and shoots at the Decapodian soldiers off the crab walkers.

Later on Crumplezone and Ransack are inTime square and transforms into robot mode. A portal opens up and a sniper rifle goes into Crumplezone's hands. "Hey you get a sniper rifle, get ready to see your enemies up close." Said Candlehead on the remote.

"Sweet 20 bucks says I can no scope." Said Crumplezone bragging to Ransack.

"Hey a flamethrower

"Man this place looks like the one in New New York." Said Ransack.

"Yeah, I wonder if they still do that New Year's Eve party in this universe?" Crumplezone asked.

"Maybe? Depending if Zoidberg likes to party?" Ransack asked himself.

Dr. Zoidberg appears on the giant TV. "Ah ha! That racer was right that you two would be here!" Dr. Zoidberg said.

"Ah crap!" Said Crumplezone and Ransack. "Look Zoidberg we're sorry for everything." Said Ransack.

"Yeah we're sorry we didn't come to birthday party." Said Crumplezone.

"No dice, you die." Said Zoidberg.

A squad of Decapodian soldiers show up and point their spears at Crumplezone and Ransack. "Oh snap." Said Ransack.

The next thing you know the crab walker gets blown up by a RPG. "Wolverines!" Mordecai shouted he's wearing a red bandana on his head and starts shooting at the Decapodian soldiers.

"Whoa!" Said Ransack impressed.

Mordecai shoots the camera and Zoidberg lost the connection. "Damn it! No matter what you can't escape John (beeps) Zoidberg!" Dr. Zoidberg shouted.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Crumplezone and Ransack are in the town where the mutants used to live but now it's a resistance's base. Ransack just got a flamethrower and looks around the base. "What happened to the mutants?" Crumplezone asked.

"Zoidberg ordered all mutants killed on the spot including the ninja turtles." Mordecai answered.

"That's harsh bro." Ransack replied.

"Eileen's death was hard on Rigby, she died while we were rescuing some of our friends from a prison he blames himself for not saving her." Said Mordecai showing Crumplezone and Ransack Rigby looking at a picture of Eileen. "He hasn't eaten, spoken, or do anything since Eileen's death."

"Look Rigby needs to move on." Said Crumplezone.

"You don't understand he'll never move on. He haven't told Eileen his feelings for her." Mordecai explained.

Laserbeak returns to base and returns to Soundwave. "What's Soundwave doing here?" Ransack asked.

"Some of our enemies joined us to stop Zoidberg's terror." Said Mordecai.

Soundwave shows Mordecai, Crumplezone and Ransack Dr. Zoidberg and Turbo. "We strike now." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in Dr. Zoidberg's fortress Dr. Zoidberg is sitting on his throne admiring the blueprints for his new weapon until he hears the Resistance outside. "What's the hell are you doing?!" Dr. Zoidberg shouted from his balcony.

"Putting a end to your rule Zoidberg!" Ransack yelled out.

"Oh really?" Said Dr. Zoidberg pressing a button turning his fortress into a crab like walking fortress. "Try and beat me now!"

"Way ahead of you." Said Mordecai pressing a button on a remote and a heating seeking missile comes out and circles the fortress.

"I forgot Zoidberg's people are cold blooded." Said Adorabeezle.

"You lose and your universe will be mine and Turbo's!" Said Zoidberg.

"Yeah right Zoidberg!" Rigby shouted holding a burning Dcapodian flag. "Wolverines!" He throws the burning flag at the fortress and the missile hits the fortress.

"Rigby what made you come?" Mordecai asked.

"I have my reasons." Rigby answered and sees the spirit of Eileen smiling at him.

Ransack brings Zoideberg to Mordecai and Rigby. "I surrender take this land and I won't give my troops to Turbo." Said Dr. Zoidberg.

"Alright no crabs for Turbo, come CZ let's stop Turbo." Said Ransack pressing a button and teleports Crumplezone and Ransack to another universe.

"So the heroes and villains are going back to their separate ways?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah it was great, but now we must go back to normal." Mordecai answered.

**Ransack: That was a good chapter good red dawn reference.**

**Me: Thanks next chapter is a genderbent universe by U-Madder.**

**Crumplezone: Is there gonna be a girl version of us?**

**Me: I don't know anyway please review and **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3 Gender bender

**Crumplezone: Hey Smoke I was reading your new stories and I love em especially Vanellope's rage and Iron Raccoon. **

**Me: Thanks Crumplezone. Wait until you see you see the sequel to Vanellope's rage.**

**Vancent: Hey you must be Crumplezone and Ransack.**

**Rancesca: Hey guys and Vancent. (Kisses Vancent on the cheek)**

**Mordecai and Rigby: Genderbent Vanilla Butter!**

**Rancis: (Walks in with Vanellope) Hey guys whoa this is freaky.**

**Vancent: Yeah it's like looking in a mirror.**

**Vanellope: U-Madder?**

**Rancesca and Vancent: Yes. **

**Me: Can't we just get started on the chapter?**

**All: Fine!**

Crumplezone and Ransack are now teleported in a forest in a 8-bit game. "Hey we're in fix-it Felix Jr.!" Crumplezone reported.

"Acording to the remote we're in a genderbent universe." Ransack explained.

"You know who else can wreck a building? My dad!" Muscle woman shouted while watching Miranda playing Fix-it Felicia Jr.

"Shut up Muscle Woman, let me fix the building." Mirinda snapped at Muscle woman.

Rhonna screams and falls in the mud. "You fixed it dudette!" Said Rebecca.

"Ok we're in a genderbent universe." Said Crumplezone.

"Closing time!" Mrs Litwak shouted. Everyone leaves and so does Mrs. Litwak and it's all clear.

Rhonna dusts the mud off herself and Felicia walks up to her. "Great job sister." Said Felicia.

"Thanks sis, I'll meet you Tipper's I have to visit Vancent." Said Rhonna.

"Okay we need to find out what Turbo is after in this universe." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone is thinking and it hits him. "I'm thinking it Cy-Bugs." Said Crumplezone.

"That could be it CZ we need to keep a low profile." Said Ransack.

"May we help you?" Felicia asked causing Crumplezone and Ransack to scream.

"Don't hurt us!" Crumplezone panicked.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Rhonna replied. "More importantly who are you two?"

"I'm Crumplezone and this is Ransack." Said Crumplezone.

"S'up." Said Ransack.

"Ok, where did you guys come from?" Rhonna asked.

"We're from a universe where it's the opposite from this universe." Said Ransack but Rhonna and Felicia are confused. "It's a universe when the boys are the girls and the girls are the boys."

"That makes sense." Said Felicia.

"Rhonna, Felicia!" Rancesca yelled out and jumps out of the trolley.

"Rancis?" Crumplezone and Ransack looked at each other in confusion.

"It's Rancesca, and you need to come quick!" Said Rancesca.

In Game Central Station Calhoun and Vancent are outside of Sugar Rush waiting for Rhonna and Felicia. Then the five show up. "Where were you girls and who are these two?" Vancent asked.

"Crumplezone and Ransack at service." Said Ransack.

"Well who ever you two are we need your help, the terminators fromTerminator salvation are attacking my home." Vancent explained.

"That's not good." Said Crumplezone.

"Plus Turbette is back in a liquid like form with another her but a boy." Said Vancent.

"Turbo!" Crumplezone and Ransack exclaimed. "To answer your question, he's our enemy from another universe where we didn't kill him." Said Ransack.

"That's all I needed to know." Said a female solider. She was a solider from Terminator Salvation. "My name is Joan Conner leader of the Human Resistence." She introduced herself.

"Then let's terminate some Terminators." Said Crumplezone putting sunglasses on and cocks his shotgun.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Calhoun asked.

"Trying to be cool like the Terminator." Said Crumplezone.

Meanwhile the team are now in Sugar Rush walking down the path. "Luckily me and Ransack have fought Terminators before during the Masters of Darkness invasion." Said Crumplezone.

"No you didn't." Said Rancecsa.

"We did Butterfingers, we also know their weaknesses." Said Ransack.

"Tell us." Said Calhoun.

"Well the liquid Terminators' weaknesses are heat like the hot springs at diet cola mountain." Said Ransack.

"What about that guy?" Vancent asked pointing at a man walking towards them.

"Wait in the genderbent universe there has to be terminators from the movies right?" Crumplezone asked.

"Let see in the first two they're we're guys and in this universe they're chicks that means." Said Ransack and it hits those two like a lightening bolt.

"Genderbent T-X!" They both shouted in fear.

The T-X takes out a plasma cannon and shoots at the team. The team takes cover from the shots by the T-X. "How do we beat this thing?" Vancent asked.

"Let see we put some kind of explosive in the mouth." Said Ransack. "But we'll bring out the big guns!"

"Cyber key power!" Crumplezone and Ransack shouted and they take out their thrusters and fire at the T-X and kills it in the progress. Crumplezone and Ransack do a hand slap, a fist bump and a fist pound. Then a harvester shows up and grabs Rhonna, Felicia, and Calhoun and Joan Conner and put them in transport and left.

"I hate Terminators." Said Rancesca.

"Join the club." Said Crumplezone.

"Alright guys and girl we need to work together to rescue our friends from Turbette. Now we need to figure out where she is hiding." Said Vancent.

"Let's try the speedway." Ransack suggested.

"Then let's roll." Said Vancent as he and Rancecsa throw two sugar cubes and they turn into their karts. "Hop on bros."

Crumplezone and Ransack transforms into their vehicle forms and drive off. "Show offs." Said Rancecsa then she and Vancent drive off.

Meanwhile at the speedway Rhonna, Felicia, Calhoun, Joan Connor, and the other Sugar Rush racers tied up then Crumplezone, Ransack, Vancent and Rancecsa show up. "Stinkbrain are you okay?" Vancent asked.

"I'm fine kid listen Turbette has a new body and it's stronger than me." Said Rhonna.

"I say bring it I got a present for her." Said Ransack taking out his freeze ray.

"Let's see you try." Said Turbette forming herself in a liquid terminator Cy bug form.

"Me and my big mouth." Said Ransack.

"Bring it on! I'll tear you to pieces!" Said Crumplezone. Turbette swats Crumplezone to a Toffyta's fan stand. "Now I'm mad!"

"Any last words?" Turbette asked about to kill Ransack.

"Yeah. Freeze!" Ransack shouted and shoots a freeze ray at Turbette and freezes. "hasta la vista baby." Throws three grenades and explode and kill Turbette in the progress due to the heat.

A few minutes later everyone is untied and saying good bye to Crumplezone and Ransack. "You two are not bad, for a duo of nut jobs from another universe." Said Calhoun.

"You guys should get a medal." Said Vancent.

"Thanks but we need to get going we need to stupid Turbo." Said Ransack.

"Well good luck with that Vancent and I will wish you two good luck." Said Rancesca.

"You two are an item now?" Crumplezone and Ransack asked surprised.

"Yeah, save the multiverse you bozos." Said Vancent while holding Rancesca's hand.

"See ya." Said Ransack pressing the button and teleport those two to another universe.

Ransack: Not bad.

Crumplezone: It's ok.

Me: I tried my best. But there are 12 spots left on my dodgeball tournament fanfic.

**Transformers Prime**

**Regular Show**

**The Simpsons**

**Family guy**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**Teen Titans**

**Napoleon Dynamite**

**SpongeBob Squarepants**

**El Tigre**

**The total drama Series**

**Futurama**

**Grown ups**

**Me: Just PM or review me the team you wanna be on and the roster for your team. 12 players.**

**Ransack: Yeah what he said.**

**Me: So please review and **

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4 CZ Noir

**Crumplezone: We're back with awesome chapter.**

**Ransack: Yep this time we'll show that Amber that we're more than losers.**

**Troy and Abed from Community walk in.**

**Troy: Hey Crumplezone mad Ransack you're story is awesome.**

**Abed: Your story defines different universes like my theory of other timelines.**

**Ransack: Thanks guys.**

**Crumplezone: Plus I saw that episode funny.**

**Abed: Cool.**

**Troy: Yeah just to let you know we're gonna let you do our bit Troy and Abed in the morning.**

**Ransack: Thanks and we like to thank U-Madder for using her genderbent characters for the last chapter.**

**Crumplezone: Enjoy this chapter guys.**

**Abed: Cool.**

Crumplezone and Ransack are now in the streets of New York around the 1920s, they're in the train yard. "According to the multiverse guide we're in a noir universe." Said Ransack.

"This is your universe little buddy." Said Crumplezone. "Because you talk like someone from New York."

Then some Vehicons with Tommy guns come out of no where and aim at Crumplezone and Ransack. "Oh crap." Said Ransack.

"Hey these are the guys the boss was talking about, let's shoot em down." Said one of the Vehicons aiming at Crumplezone and Ransack.

"Aw man, this is the end big guy." Said Ransack.

"There's something I wanted to tell you little buddy, before we die." Said Crumplezone.

"What is it?" Ransack asked.

"I was the one who deleted Mall cop off the DVR." Crumplezone admitted.

"That was you!" Said Ransack.

"I'm sorry!" Crumplezone cried out.

"You have better time to say you're sorry in the afterlife." Said one of the Vehicons.

Before the Vehicons open fire some kind of webbing hits the Vehicons wraps them in a web. Crumplezone and Ransack are confused but relieved that they're not dead. Their saver comes down he's wearing black clothing, wearing goggles, and wearing black boots. "Come with me!" He said. Then they disappear.

One of the Vehicons take the webbing off his eyes and see that Crumplezone and Ransack are gone. "The boss is gonna put us down for a dirt nap." Said the one of the Vehicons.

Meanwhile Crumplezone and Ransack are on top of a roof with the guy who saved their lives. "Thanks for saving our butts man." Said Ransack.

"Don't mention and I'm Spider man and you are?" Spider man introduced himself.

"I'm Crumplezone." Said Crumplezone.

"And I'm Ransack." Said Ransack. "Hey did you see little racer with yellow eyes, white racer suit and a helmet with a red T on it?"

"Yeah I have with Megatron." Said Spider man.

"That's not good." Said Ransack.

"You're right Ransack, but luckily he's based at a abandon carnival." Said Spider man.

"Then what are we waiting for let's kick some ass." Said Crumplezone.

Meanwhile Crumplezone and Ransack are waiting outside of the abandon carnival while Spider man takes out the guards. When the gates open Crumplezone and Ransack take out their guns and run inside and open fire on the thugs. Crumplezone shoots the Vehicons with his shotgun. Ransack is shooting the Vehicons with his gun. Crumplezone, Ransack and Spider man are in front of steel door.

"It's closed tighter than a meat locker." Said Spider man.

"Let that for us, web head." Said Ransack.

"Cyber key power!" Crumplezone and Ransack both shouted and summoned the Velocitron cyber planet key. Crumplezone's thrusters swung forward, Ransack's takes out his Twin-barrelled blaster turns on. They shoot at the steel door and boom it up and run inside and they're in a circus ring.

"Megatron come out here and fight like a man!" Spider man exclaimed.

Megatron comes out with a tommy guns in his hands and a mafia hat on his head. "I'm right here Spider man and you must be those idiots that Turbo told me about? Well time for you all to take a dirt nap." Said Megatron and open fires at the three heroes.

Spider man, Crumplezone and Ransack take cover behind some stands. Crumplezone and Ransack are shooting back at Megatron. "Hey where's Spider man?" Ransack asked.

"No idea! But I hope he has a plan." Said Crumplezone and shoots at Megatron.

Crumplezone and Ransack shoot at Megatron at the same time knocking him out cold. Crumplezone and Ransack walk up to Megatron. Megatron gets back up and aims at Crumplezone and Ransack, but Spider man wraps Megatron in a web. "Wow thanks Spider man!" Said Crumplezone and Ransack.

"You're welcome, you should get out of here before the police show up." Said Spider man and web zips out of the tent.

Crumplezone and Ransack hears police sirens from a distance. "It's the man!" Crumplezone reported.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Ransack as he and Crumplezone teleport to the next universe.

**Abed: That was so cool.**

**Troy: Yeah Spider man took down Megatron.**

**Ransack: We helped too!**

**Crumplezone: Yeah what he said!**

**Me: That was pretty cool.**

**Sofia, Amber and James walk in.**

**James: What was that?**

**Me, Crumplezone and Ransack: What was what?**

**Sofia: The cyber keys.**

**Me: Well here's the thing, Crumplezone and Ransack are from a planet called Velocitron.**

**Amber: I thought you guys were from Cybertron?**

**Crumplezone: Oh sure just because we're Transformers, we have to be from Cybetron! That's offensive.**

**Me: Easy Crumplezone.**

**Crumplezone: Sorry Smoke.**

**Ransack: We're from Transformers Cybertron. We were on the Decepticons, until the end of the series, me, Crumplezone, Thunderblast, and Thundercracker landed on Mars. Then Smoke hired us to be part of his stories.**

**James: That makes sense. **

**Me: Plus Velocitron is planet where the transformers are racers. **

**Troy: So that's why you guys live in Sugar Rush.**

**Crumplezone: Yeah the gamers love us.**

**Abed: So what's the next universe Smoke?**

**Me: Well Abed, I haven't figured it out yet. That's why I'm gonna let the readers make request a universe. Please review or PM me a universe idea and I'll give you some credit.**

**Amber: That's great come Crumplezone and Ransack we have to go to the mystery tower for training. **

**Crumplezone and Ransack: Crumplezone and Ransack becoming Keyblade masters!**

**Crumplezone, Ransack, Sofia, Amber and James walk away.**

**Me: Alright you heard what I said before please review or PM me your universe idea. So please review and**

**Me, Troy and Abed: Stay Frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5 power of the brick

**Crumplezone and Ransack walks in with coffee in their hands.**

**Me: Where the hell were you two?**

**Ransack: Keyblade training with Mordecai and Rigby.**

**Me: Well that makes sense.**

**Ransack: We can handle it.**

**Me: Glad to hear that, anyway you ready for the new chapter of your story?**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: Yeah we are!**

**Me: Alright get ready to feel the power of the brick, show em girls.**

**Sandy: Alright boys here's what you're gonna look like in this universe.**

**Sandy and Adorabeezle show Crumplezone them as Lego mini figures.**

** Ransack: Sweet! We look awesome in Lego.**

**Crumplezone: Speak for yourself, I can't to be in that universe.**

**Me: Let's get started then.**

Crumplezone and Ransack enter a universe and they're Lego mini figures. "Whoa I'm guessing we're in the Lego universe?" Said Crumplezone.

"Wow you're right, and I thought you would never guess anything right." Said Ransack. "There's also some bad news we can't transform."

"That ain't good. Wait since we're in the Lego universe we built anything here." Crumplezone explained.

"Two in a row, I'm impressed and we need let our creativity to do all the work." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack see some bricks and they built their vehicle forms. Crumplezone's vehicle is a three wheeler with flames, two guns, and turbo thrusters. Ransack's is a red motorcycle. "Let's roll." Said Ransack.

They jump in their vehicles and drive into the city. "Ok little buddy stay alert. Turbo could of told the main villain of this universe about us." Said Crumplezone.

"True that." Ransack replied. Than a long armored convoy passes them. "Found it!" Ransack reported.

Crumplezone chases the armored convoy. "He's mine!" Said Crumplezone.

"Crumplezone wait!" Ransack shouted.

Crumplezone chases down the armored convoy and aims his guns at the convoy. "Game over Turbo." Said Crumplezone.

Then Turbo comes out with a black ray gun and zaps Crumplezone's car. Crumplezone's car gets disassembled and Crumplezone slides his rear end on the road. Ransack drives up to Crumplezone. "This is usually the part I say I told you so, but I'll do this." Said Ransack and started laughing.

Crumplezone grabs a piece of what's left of his car. "Ahh shut up!" Crumplezone shouted and throws it at Ransack knocking him off his motorcycle.

"Luckily I know where Turbo is, he's in Metropolis at Lexcorp." Said Ransack.

"Cool let's get him, kill him and return to our universe as heroes." Said Crumplezone getting on the motorcycle.

"What are you doing?!" Ransack asked.

"What do you think? My ride's nothing but pieces and has some weird energy surge." Said Crumplezone. "Now to Lexcorp and step on it!"

They drive to Lexcorp, they stop at a traffic light. "Okay after we kill Turbo, we never speak of this again." Said Ransack.

"Yeah this kinda creepy." Crumplezone agreed.

Meanwhile Crumplezone and Ransack has reached Lexcorp and entered the lobby. "Hi we're here to see Lex Luthor." Said Ransack.

"Do you have a appointment?" The secretary asked.

"No, but it's important." Said Crumplezone.

"What are your names?" The secretary asked.

"Crumplezone and Ransack and it's one name like Wreck-it Ralph." Said Ransack.

The secretary jumps up on the table and reveals to be a robot. "Mr. Luthor would like to see you now." Said the Robot secretary and aims at Crumplezone and Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack take out their weapons and open fire on the robots in the lobby. Crumplezone uses surge gun and fried the robots' circuits. Ransack shoots the robots in the heads. Then Crumplezone takes out his shotgun and shoots the robot secretary in the head.

"Come on let's go." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack enters the robotics lab and begin looking for Turbo and Lex Luthor. "Where are those jerks?" Crumplezone whispered out.

They enter a room and see Lex Luthor and the Joker are heading straight into a giant joker robot. "Oh I didn't know we had company over." Said The Joker.

"Alright 8 ball and bozo where's Turbo?" Ransack asked violently.

"Turbo never heard of him." Said Lex Luthor.

"But we have to go." Said The Joker. They enter the Joker robot and take off.

"We got to stop them, who knows what they're gonna destroy." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone thinks about what are they gonna do and an idea pops in his head. "I have an idea!" Said Crumplezone.

Meanwhile the Joker robot is destroying the city. "This is so much fun!" Said the Joker.

Then a giant robot that looks like a combination of Crumplezone and Ransack shows up. "Alright, you two surrender or else, face the wraith of Crumplesack!" Crumplezone and Ransack said at the same time.

"I see that you build yourself a robot? Impressive, too bad we have to tear it to shreds." Said Lex Luthor.

"Ready little buddy?" Crumplezone asked.

"You know it big guy!" Said Ransack.

Crumplesack punches the Joker robot in the face and knees it in the chest. The Joker robot grabs Crumplesack and throws them to the water. "Now I'm pissed!" Crumplezone exclaimed.

"I got an idea." Said Ransack.

Crumplesack grabs a ship and walks right at the Joker robot's face and get to batting position. "Batter up!" Crumplezone and Ransack shouted and hit the Joker robot with the boat. Then the Joker robot punches Crumplesack in the face. Then Superman shows up and grabs Lex Luthor and the Joker from the cockpit.

Crumplesack smashes the Joker robot into scrap metal. "Ready for the junk pile!" Crumplezone yelled out.

Crumplezone and Ransack exit the giant robot and Superman is waiting for them. "Thank you for taking care of these two, but I'll take it from here." Said Superman.

"You're welcome. Make sure they're cells are ready." Said Ransack.

"Sure thing, farewell Crumplezone and Ransack." Said Superman and flies away.

"How did he know our names?" Crumplezone asked.

"Uh Super hearing, duh! Come on we got to track Turbo." Said Ransack and he and Crumplezone teleport to the next universe.

**Crumplezone: Great chapter Smoke.**

**Me: Yeah and please review and **

**Vanellope: (Appears on the monitor) Smoke! Enchancia is under attack by the heartless!**

**Ransack: Who's with you right now?**

**Vanellope: Let's see Rancis, Sofia, Amber, James and Eagle.**

**Me: I'm sending the Wreckers to your location!**

**The Wreckers in my story Epic Wreckers show up except for Rancis, Vanellope, Rancine, Gloria, and Swirly show up. **

**Ultra Magnus: You called us Smoke?**

**Me: Yeah Enchancia is under attack by the heartless and Rancis and Vanellope need your help.**

**Mordecai: I have the Morda-sword and my assassin gear.**

**Rigby: Plus I have the rig-axe and my armor.**

**Wheeljack: Plus Bulkhead and I have the electric whip and that pulse cannon we got from Ultra Magnus.**

**Miko: I have the Apex Armor on me.**

**Me: I'm glad to hear that. Now go wreck some heartless.**

**The Wreckers enter Ultra Magnus' ship and fly off to Enchinca.**

**Me: Alright please review and**

**Me, Crumplezone and Ransack: Stay frosty!**


	6. Chapter 6 little green eyed monster

**Me, Crumplezone and Ransack are in my studio waiting for Sora and Riku. Tje ground bridge opens and Sora and Riku come out of the green portal. **

**Sora: You wanted to see us Smoke?**

**Me: Yes Sora and Riku I would like to put two and the rest of the Kingdom hearts characters in my future stories.**

**Sora: So that's means we get to become Justice Rangers?**

**Me: Yeah I seen you guys in action and I figured you, Riku, Donald, and Goofy are ready for this.**

**Riku: Alright we're in.**

**Crumplezone: Hey can Ransack and I keep our keyblades for Smoke's future stories.**

**Sora: Well you get guys have been training so okay.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: Sweet! (High five each other)**

**Me: Anyway welcome to the Justice Rangers, and we're about to start the new chapter of Crumplezone and Ransack ATPM.**

**Riku: Let's see it.**

**Me: Here it is.**

Crumplezone and Ransack are now underwater in a enslaved city. "Ransack we're in Bikini bottom!" Said Crumplezone.

"I know that Crumplezone, it says here we're in a universe where Plankton is the ruler of Bikini bottom." Said Ransack.

"Let's call the other Justice Rangers." Said Crumplezone.

"You asswipe in this universe the Justice Rangers are not formed." Said Ransack.

Then two robots show up and shock Crumplezone and Ransack unconisous. Crumplezone and Ransack wake up and find themselves in a jail cell. "What the hell just happened?" Crumplezone asked.

"They took our weapons and the remote too!" Ransack reported.

Crumplezone picks up a metal rod and bangs on the bars. The Ham-mer robot swims up to those two and open up their cell. Crumplezone rips the hammer off the robot and pounds the robot with it. "Oh yeah just like from the pirate universe, good thinking." Said Ransack.

They exit their cells and they get their weapons from a chest. "Ransack I think we should start a revolution, so we can flick Plankton off his throne." Said Crumplezone.

"Good idea bro." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack run to the slave quarters and free everyone. "Citizens of Bikini Bottom we're taking back this town from Plankton, and we're not gonna take it!" Ransack shouted and everyone cheered.

Crumplezone, Ransack and the slaves of Planktopoils charge and beat up Plankton's robots on their way to Plankton's fortress. Crumplezone and Ransack enter Plankton's throne room and point their weapons at him. "What the heck?!" Said Plankton.

"Game over shrimp!" Said Crumplezone.

"Give us back our remote or else crush you like the bug you are!" Said Ransack.

"Actually I'll keep the remote and crush you two like the bugs you are." Said Plankton and enters a big ass robot with big fists.

"Oh crap." Said Ransack.

"Never mind that let's kick some ass!" Said Crumplezone.

Crumplezone takes out his freeze ray and Ransack takes out his lava gun and open fire on the robot's legs and destroy it. The robot falls down but gets back up. Plankton grabs Crumplezone and throws him at the wall.

"I hate that guy so much." Said Crumplezone.

Ransack shoots lava at the chest of the robot and melts the core. "Well this stinks." Said Plankton disappointed. "Just take your remote, I surrender."

Ransack grabs the remote and he and Crumplezone teleport to the next universe while the slaves take Bikini bottom back. They destroy every single Plankton statue.

**I wrote Eagle a letter of all the Predacons. Such as Predaking, Grimwing, Lazerback, Ripclaw, Skystalker, Vertebreak, Scourge, Backbite, and Abominus which is made of five Predacons Hun-Gurrr, TwinStrike, Rippersnapper, Blight, and Windrazor.**

**Me: (Sent message to Eagle) There now he knows the names, I also send him their weaknesses, bios and how they are formed.**

**Ransack: Giving the dude a heads up impressive.**

**Me: Thanks there are only two chapter left with this story and the next chapter is a level from the game.**

**Crumplezone: Which is?**

**Me: You'll see, anyway please review and**

**All 3: Stay frosty!**


	7. Chapter 7 Chickens in space

**Me: Alright I know the last chapter was short that was why, this one is long and hard.**

**Peter from another room: (Laughing) Long and hard.**

**Me: Yes Peter it's funny.**

**Crumplezone: Yeah, two chapters left for this story!**

**Sofia, Amber and James walk in.**

**James: Is this chapter gonna be longer than the last chapter?**

**Me, Crumplezone and Ransack: Yes! **

**Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Miko, Mordecai and Rigby walk in with Billy Hatcher, Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled.**

**Mordecai: Hey guys we found these guys and they want to be featured in some future stories of Smoke's.**

**Me: Hm I'll think about it.**

**Sofia: Hey Mordecai and Rigby, sorry what happened to your weapons.**

**Mordecai: We're cool with losing our weapons.**

**Amber: Who made those weapons for you?**

**Rigby: Me and Ratchet made those weapons.**

**Amber: No seriously.**

**Wheeljack: Actually he did it was one of Rigby's Labours to become a Wrecker along with cleaning the Sugar Rush karts and working with Ratchet in a lab.**

**Amber: What a surprise.**

**The alarm goes off in my studio. Ultra Magnus and I check the security cameras and see the Predacons coming in.**

**Me: The Predacons are coming! (Summons the Kingdom key)**

**Ransack summons Oathkeeper keyblade, Crumplezone summons Oblivion keyblade, James summons Nightmare's end keyblade, Sofia summons her magic staff, Amber takes out her shield, Ultra Magnus takes out the forge, Wheeljack takes out his swords, Bulkhead takes his wrecking balls out, Rigby puts his Iron Raccoon armor on, Mordecai takes out his Tomahawk, the rest get ready to fight.**

**Ultra Magnus: We stand out ground!**

**Predaking and the Predacons break down the door.**

**Me: What are you doing here Predaking?!**

**Predaking: I am here for the ground bridge so I can destroy Sea Eagle.**

**Bantam: There's two things I hate injustice and Predacons.**

**Me: Over our dead bodies you total dumbass!**

**Predaking: Let me show you what this total dumbass can do. (He and the other Predacons transform to their robot modes)**

**Mordecai: Aw what?!**

**James: They're transformers!**

**Predacons: A Duuuuuhhhh!**

**Me: Enough talk, let's fight! (Leads the charge and fights Predaking)**

**The others join in and fight the Predacons. While me and the others fight the Predacons enjoy the new chapter of Crumplezone and Ransack across the parrel multiverse.**

Crumplezone and Ransack are now teleported on a spaceship in ship, they're in the cargo bay. "Ransack where are we? We're in space!" Said Crumplezone.

"By the looks of it, the salt water short circuited the remote. It's gonna take some time for me to get the water out." Said Ransack.

"I'll go look around the cargo bay." Said Crumplezone taking out his pistol and walks around the cargo bay.

Crumplezone is walking around the place and hears something banging inside a big metal crate. Crumplezone takes out his shotgun and aims at the metal crate. The creture inside the crate is still banging on the crate, Crumplezone is too scared to see what was in the crate.

Back at Ransack's location Ransack has justed poured every single drop of saltwater put of the remote and all systems are back online. "Awesome, now let see what universe are we in." Said Ransack then he heard Crumplezone's shotgun from a distance he runs to Crumplezone.

"Ransack I'm glad you're here that thing tried to attacked me!" Said Crumplezone freaked out and pointing at a dead chicken.

"You idiot! That was just a normal chicken and it was probably scared." Said Ransack.

"It was like it was on coke!" Said Crumplezone. "Anyway what universe are we in?"

Ransack looks at the remote. "Oh crap we're in a universe we're in a universe where alien chickens took over the Earth!" Said Ransack.

"So that means there are human cock fights?" Crumplezone asked.

"Yeah, we gotta find the hen mother." Said Ransack.

"What?" Crumplezone asked.

"It's a pun like den mother, but with hen instead of den." Ransack explained.

Than the alarm goes off and a flock of alien chicken show up. "They look normal, but they have a killer instinct." Said Crumplezone.

"Thanks for the heads up CZ!" Said Ransack and they start shooting chicken. Then after they defeat the flock, they see Amber in a tube. Crumplezone presses the escape pod button and Amber is sent down to Earth.

Crumplezone and Ransack are at the entrance of the lab, but Turbo appears on the screen. "Ha it's locked, and you guys suck! Prepare to die!" Said Turbo.

Then a chicken with a mark 1 Iron man armor shows up with a shotgun. "Ugh! I hate robot chicken!" Said Ransack.

"I heard that you son of a bitch!" Chris shouted from a distance.

Crumplezone shoots the armored chicken in the head with his pistol. "Let's find another way." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack walk down a hallway and they hear the chickens in the vents just like the Xenomorphs from Aliens. "This is juts like the Alien movies." Said Crumplezone.

They enter the locker room and see brown webbing like the webbing you see in the Alien movies. "Two in a roll, impressive." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack freed Skips and Muscle man and walked outside the spaceship and see the planet Earth. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Crumplezone asked.

"Yeah, now I know why Howard enjoyed space and bragged about it to his friends and wife." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack jump over the electric wires thanks to zero gravity they can jump higher than before. They reach the other airlock door but a chicken in combact walker. "Oh you got to be kidding?" Ransack asked sarcastically.

"Who cares let's shoot it!" Said Crumplezone shooting at the combact walker with his shotgun. Ransack joins in by shooting at the combact walker with his ray gun. The combact walker blows up and the chicken dies without oxygen.

They enter the airlock and exit the airlock. They see Homer Simpson and Stan Smith are in a cock fight. "Three in a row bitch!" Said Crumplezone rubbing that he's right again in Ransack's face.

"Shut up!" Said Ransack.

"Someone help I'm being chased by chickens!" Peter cried out and ran away from two armored chickens.

"Peter needs our help, come on Crumplezone!" Said Ransack.

Meg is webbed to the wall and has a chicken inside of her. "Crumplezone, Ransack kill me." Meg begged.

"Ok!" Said Crumplezone and shot her in the head. "What? She said kill me."

Crumplezone and Ransack follow Peter through the hallway and enter a elevator. "Welcome to your elevator to hell!" Said Turbo and laughed evily.

When they reach the right floor they see the a giant hen with the egg layer that the Xenomorph queen has, and see Peter webbed to the wall. "Guys help me." Said Peter

"Get away from our friend you bitch." Said Crumplezone and Ransack.

An army of alien chickens show up and approach Crumplezone and Ransack. "What now?" Crumplezone asked.

Ransack threw some Joe Swansons and Erine the giant chickens to the ground and fought off the alien chickens. Crumplezone and Ransack started shooting at the giant hen, the giant hen is almost dead. Ransack throws the switch and steam came out from the bottom and killed the giant hen.

Crumplezone rips the webbing off of Peter. "Thanks guys, do you need kisses for your reward?" Said Peter.

"No, not really." Said Ransack.

"Ok good, I didn't want to kiss you." Said Peter.

Then Erine the giant chicken that Peter always fight shows up. "Crap we don't have time for this. Turbo is back in our universe!" Said Ransack.

"Don't worry guys I got a score this settle with him." Said Peter and started fighting the giant chicken while Crumplezone and Ransack teleported back to their universe.

**Everyone is exhausted except for Me, James, Crumplezone, Ransack and Predaking.**

**Predaking: Why are you still standing?**

**Me: Because we have a reason to fight, to fight people like you.**

**Predaking: Then you shall die! (Charges at me, James, Crumplezone and Ransack)**

**Me: Now! **

**Me, James, Crumplezone and Ransack charge at Predaking. I slashes Predaking like a ninja slicing a cheese wheel. James slices Predaking's face and he's still standing. **

**Crumplezone and Ransack: SCISSOR SLASH! (They slices an X at Predaking)**

**Predaking: (is covering his wounds) This isn't over. Predacons retreat!**

**The Predacons transforms into beast mode and run away.**

**Predaking: We'll be back to kill you and Eagle!**

**Lazerback: Yeah!**

**Skystalker: Watch your backs!**

**Ripclaw: You'll never know when we'll strike!**

**Amber: Wait you're a girl?**

**Backbite: Go (beeps) yourself! **

**Predaking: We'll get you my pretties and your amulet too. (The Predacons run away)**

**Rigby: Oh great another evil team wants the X-blade.**

**Me: I don't think the Predacons are working for Anisem and Xemnas Rigby.**

**Sofia: Smoke what is a Predacon?**

**Me: The Predacons once roamed Cybertron long before Cybertronians came along. Shockwave cloned them to hunt down Autbots on Earth, after that they settled on Earth waiting for Megatron but time beated Megatron and the Predacons became fossils. Now Shockwave cloned them again, but the Decepticons didn't know that evolution made them smart and gave them the ability to transform and now they're their own army.**

**James: Whoa!**

**Me: Yeah I think Shockwave but his C.N.A in the Predacon protoforms.**

**Mordecai: That could be the answer man.**

**Me: I have to find out in this week's episode.**

**Crumplezone: Sure thing boss.**

**Me: Anyway please review and**

**All: Stay frosty!**


	8. Chapter 8 the final countdown

**If you recall from Epic Wreckers chapter 9 Ultra Magnus' ship has crashed landed in genosha. **

**Me: (I come out of the wreckage) Is everyone ok?**

**Ultra Magnus: Let see Seth, Mel, Rion, Sofia, Amber, James, Rancis, Crumplezone, Ransack and myself are present.**

**Ransack: Wait where's Mordo and Rigs?**

**Me: They went back to my studio to play the new Deadpool game.**

**Crumplezone: Oh ok. **

**Ultra Magnus: Smoke what happened to this place?**

**Me: Oh yes Genosha was a place where mutants lived free. **

**Amber: ...**

**Me: And no Amber not the teenage mutant ninja Turtles! The mutants from X-Men. The person who built this place was Magnento.**

**Ransack: I heard he took all the Adamantium out of Wolverine's body.**

**Me: Yeah, but if I'm right the Ultima weapon has to be at Magento's citadel.**

**A green portal opens up behind me. Smokescreen and Lloyd come out of the portal.**

**Ultra Magnus: Lloyd, Smokescreen what are you doing here?**

**Lloyd: (Takes his mask off) Ratchet feared the worst so he sent us.**

**Amber: Ooo you're kinda cute, I'm princess Amber.**

**Lloyd: Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon**

**Smokescreen: Oh brother, we got a mission to do so let's go already!**

**Me: Right so let's go.**

**Ultra Magnus: You go on without me, I'll stay here and repair the ship.**

**Me: Understood, you know where to find us.**

**Ultra Magnus nods in agreement. While we walk to Magnento's citadel enjoy the chapter of Crumplezone and Ransack across the parrel multiverse.**

Crumplezone and Ransack drive to the town square of Sugar Rush. Once they reach the bar the two transforms into robot mode. "Alright we're back in our universe and Turbo has no army." Said Ransack.

"Um are you sure about that little buddy? Look!" Said Crumplezone showing Ransack the damage around Sugar Rush.

"Oh no, Turbo is gonna destroy our new home." Said Ransack. "But we stopped him from forming a army."

Then Crumplezone and Ransack hear giantic footsteps coming towards them. It was a green T. rex with lasers, rocket launchers, and a bomb. "Welcome home boys." Said Turbo riding in the cockpit of the T Rex's head.

"How are you doing this Turbo we went everywhere that you were in?!" Ransack asked.

"That was a trick you fools, I let you chase me while my assistant builds me a army I can demand on; me!" Said Turbo and some clones of Turbo show up some normal, with jetpacks, and some on steroids.

"Hey you copied off of Family Guy back to the multiverse!" Crumplezone yelled out.

"Hey I'm a bad guy now, life's unfair." Said Turbo. "Now attack!"

The Turbo clones start attacking the town square. Crumplezone and Ransack summons 10 Erine the giant chicken, 10 Rupert in a box, and 10 Joe Swansons and the battle begins. Ransack starts shooting at the Turbo clones while Crumplezone takes out his rail gun and points at the lasers on the T. Rex's face. "Here goes." Said Crumplezone and shoots at the lasers.

The T. rex roars in pain from the explosion and runs away. "Oh no Turbo's heading straight to the speedway!" Said Ransack.

"Oh no I forgot my gold coin!" Said Crumplezone.

"This is more important than the random roster race, if that bombs goes off, it's game over for everyone we know!" Said Ransack.

Crumplezone and Ransack transform into vehicle mode and follow the T. rex. Crumplezone and Ransack are right behind the T. rex and the rocket launchers come out. "We have to destroy the rocket launchers!" Said Crumplezone.

"You got that right!" Said Ransack and transforms to robot mode and rides with Crumplezone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Crumplezone asked.

"You ride with me, I ride with you!" Said Ransack.

"Alright fine we're even, what about the rocket launchers?" Crumplezone asked.

"I got it!" Said Ransack taking out the rocket launcher from Halo 3. Ransack fires two rockets at the rocket launchers.

When they reach the speedway the T. rex is attacking the speedway. The racers and candy people are screaming in terror and running for their lives. Crumplezone and Ransack are trying to think of a way to defeat the T. rex without any cars. Crumplezone suddenly came up with a plan. "Distract it!" Said Crumplezone and runs off.

"Where are you going?!" Ransack asked.

"Just trust me!" Said Crumplezone.

Ransack just shrugged and opened fire on the T. rex, while Crumplezone is behind a Vanellope fan stand pushing it towards the T. rex and crushes the T. rex and Turbo in the progress. Turbo crashes out of the cockpit and reaches for the remote, but Crumplezone and Ransack stop him.

"Sorry you're return flight's cancel." Said Crumplezone aiming his gun at the remote and shot it to bits.

"Eat your heart out Brian." Said Ransack impressived. "As for you!" Pointing his gun at Turbo.

"Please don't kill me, we can rule the multiverse as kings." Said Turbo.

"We're not gonna kill you." Said Ransack.

"You're not?" Turbo asked.

"No we're sending you on the highway to hell!" Said Crumplezone as he and Ransack grab Turbo and throw him in the T. Rex's mouth and eats him. Then Ransack shoots the T. rex with his gun.

Then the other racers and candy people walk up to Crumplezone and Ransack. "Crumplezone, Ransack you saved our lives." Said Minty.

"We could of been goners if it wasn't for you." Said Rancis.

"No problem, that's what we do." Said Ransack.

"Just for saving our lives, you're both on the roster for a month." Said Vanellope.

"Sweet!" Said Crumplezone and Ransack and high five.

"We'll see you two tomorrow." Said Vanellope and she and their other racers walk back to their karts and start the random roster race.

"You wanna go to Tapper's get a drink?" Ransack asked.

"You know it!" Crumplezone replied and started walking to Tapper's. "Hey Ransack what if other Turbos come and destroy our universe like the last one?"

"I doubt it Crumplezone, besides whoever wants to conquer the multiverse they have to get through us." Said Ransack.

"Yeah we have big ass weapons and other stuff!" Said Crumplezone.

"Crumplezone and Ransack are awesome!" Crumplezone and Ransack sung out and laughed. But in a candy cane tree a man in a black robe is watching Crumplezone and Ransack walking to the exit.

"The Justice Rangers will face the wraith of the Organization. Pretty soon they won't see our invasion coming." Said the Organization XIII figure.

Meanwhile Crumplezone and Ransack are at Tapper's drinking motor oil and enjoying their victory. "Man I haven't felt this good since we beated the masters of darkness." Said Crumplezone.

"Yeah, by the way I saw the new gameplay for Batman Arkham Origin; guess who else is gonna be in it Deadshot, the Joker, Bane, Deathstroke, and Black Mask." Said Ransack.

"Yeah I can't wait for that game and Lego Marvel Super heroes, Call of duty ghosts, and Assassin's creed 4!" Said Crumplezone.

"I'm starting to think we're just like Mordecai and Rigby." Said Ransack.

"Yeah but we saved the multiverse twice!" Said Crumplezone and he and Ransack high five each other.

**Crumplezone: The end.**

**Ransack: Or is it? **

**Seth walks up to the Ultima Weapon and picks it up. **

**Seth: Whoa it's amazing.**

**Predaking: (Flies in and transforms into robot mode) It is, and I should keep it.**

**All except for Predaking: Predaking.**

**Predaking: That's correct and since our last encounter you came home in bruises and scars and wanted to be a Justice Ranger.**

**Sofia: How did you know that? **

**Predaking: I placed a recorder on Rigby and funny thing, he's as stupid as 10 Patrick Stars. It's probably out of power by now and the footage was deleted by Lazerback so he can record Breaking bad.**

**Ransack: Get ready for a ass kicking Predadork! (Summons Oathkeeper keyblade)**

**?: I don't think so Ransack.**

**We turn around and see Xemnas.**

**Predaking: Who's the guy the snuggie?**

**Xemnas: I am Xemnas Master Xenhanort's nobody and the original leader of Organization XIII, until the new Organization XIII was formed.**

**Predaking: Anyway give me the keyblade, now!**

**Seth: Never! **

**Seth jumps and slashes and slices Predaking and knocks him on the ground.**

**Predaking: You cannot defeat me. **

**Xemnas takes out his ethereal blades out and charge at Seth but Predaking punches him in the face. **

**Predaking: I called Dibs on the keyblade lady!**

**Xemnas: This is a robe!**

**Predaking: That robe will be covered in your blood when I'm done! (Takes out his sword and starts fighting Xemnas)**

**Me: Man my favourite villain of all time and Eagle's favourite villain fighting each other? It's a good timg I'm recording this!**

**Deadpool: Hey ****tards we're out of here!**

**All: Deadpool!?**

**Ultra Magnus' ship shows up and beams them on board like from Star Trek.**

**Meanwhile we reached back at my studio, everyone exit the ship. **

**Deadpool: So can I be a Justice Ranger?**

**Me: Hm I'll think about it.**

**Deadpool: Awesome I'll crash on the couch!**

**Sofia: Well see ya Smoke. **

**Me: See ya later, oh and by the way tell Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy that they need to come to the Justice Ranger academy for training.**

**Sofia: We will!**

**Crumplezone: Don't be strangers!**

**Sofia, Amber and James enter the ground bridge to Eagle's studio.**

**Ransack: Well our story's done.**

**Crumplezone: Yep it was hard, but we did it!**

**Me: That's right so please review and **

**Deadpool: Stay Frosty!**

**Me: That's my line!**


End file.
